A Son's Desires
by Ninja-Repost
Summary: REPOST: A son's wants and a mother's desires leads to fun! Check profile for more info.


This all belongs to Nakdsalr AKA Neo-Gama-Sanin but his account was removed.

Summary: A son wants and a mother desires it leads to fun!

A Son's Desire

By Neo-Gama-Sanin

Naruto rolled out of bed, took his shower, and dressed for school still half-asleep. It had been a brutal week and week-end what with final exams and non-stop partying. This week should be a breeze, he thought, just show up and prepare for graduation. He stumbled blindly to the kitchen where his dad sat reading the paper and his mother stood at the sink rinsing off a few of the dishes prior to putting them in the dishwasher. Naruto stopped behind her and leaning forward, reached for the cereal box in the cabinet above her. With one hand opening the door and the other reaching for the box he was unable to maintain his already poor balance and fell against his mother.

Kushina Uzumaki was an executive with a large manufacturing firm. At 37 she still had the shapely body of a woman of twenty, and was dressed in her usual business suit skirt and white blouse. Her coat was hung on a nearby chair. Under the skirt she wore tiny nylon panties and panty hose which tended to keep her ass cheeks tight together. When Naruto fell against her therefore his morning hard-on only rested between the outer split of her very shapely ass. Still for both of them it was a significant event. Each was acutely conscious of the sexual nature of the contact.

"Naruto!"

He struggled to regain his balance and straighten up. For a moment he was grinding his semi hard cock into her firm butt. In the process, his cock got harder and harder until he was rigid as a piece of pipe.

"Sorry, mom, I was just trying to slip in and grab the cereal box." He braced himself for her angry reply.

"I could tell you were trying to slip into something, I just wasn't sure what it was. Next time be sure you're a little more under control" She turned toward him slightly and he saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a little grin.

He was surprised at her response and looked quickly at his dad to see if he was aware of the conversation, but he appeared buried in his paper as usual.

"Next time I will" he said. Now why in the hell had he opened his mouth and said something so stupid, he thought. That was only going to make matters worse. But she didn't respond, she only looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. He ate his breakfast quickly and hurried out the door to school.

Kushina continued to rinse the dishes while this discussion was going on and could still feel the impression of her son's cock against her cheeks. It had been quite a while since she had had a stiff cock pressed against her ass. Her husband, Minato, had long ago limited his sexual activity to the missionary position once every two weeks. He was a lawyer and thought of nothing else but his practice. In fact, he was against anything that even appeared to be sexual. Kushina on the other hand was a very sexual creature that was becoming more frustrated with her love life. She was slightly shocked and chided herself for the randy thought that had gone through her mind while her son was grinding against her ass. For a moment she had hoped he didn't regain his balance for at least an hour.

Naruto had never considered his mother a sex object. Well, at least nothing more than checking out her panties and bra in the clothes hamper. The 36c bra size gave him a reference point to judge the tit size of the girls at school and the perfume of her worn panties raised a rigid hard-on that lasted through two masturbation sessions. Although he had never thought sexually about her firm ass, now, he could think of nothing else. At the end of the day, while walking home, he was unable to remember a single thing that had occurred; the whole day at school was a total blank. His mother's firm round ass cheeks occupied his brain and his cock, which got hard as a cement pole each time he relived the moment at the sink.

The following morning, even though Naruto had beat his cock senseless the previous night he didn't have the guts to press against her again. His dad was an eagle eye and would kill him if he became aware of Naruto's efforts. But Naruto sat at the table in such a position that the coveted ass was directly across from him. As Kushina scrubbed the plates and cups, her ass wiggled back and forth acting like a red flag to Naruto. Soon he was wishing he had tried the cereal box routine again this morning. He vowed that the next day he was again going to plant his cock between those wiggling, jiggling cheeks.

Kushina was quick to notice that Naruto had been very careful not to lean over her to get his cereal that morning. She felt a trifle bit let down.

"Kami, Kushina" she said to herself, "what kind of a thought is that. You are feeling bad because your own son didn't put his dick between the cheeks of your ass?" Just before that thought was forced from her mind, she imagined Naruto's uncovered cock between the globes of her naked ass. She shook off such an image and shouting her good-byes she quickly rushed out of the house, glad that the drive to work would keep her mind occupied.

Wednesday morning dawned bright and sunny. Naruto was out of bed at the first sound of his alarm. He took a quick shower, struggling to keep his steel hard cock from punching holes in the shower door, the towel and his underwear. At the last minute he took off the underwear, he wanted to be able to feel his mother's ass and the underwear would be one more piece of insulation. He didn't want to change his schedule too much or his parents would get suspicious, besides if he were too early his mother wouldn't be at the sink doing her usual chores. He arrived in the kitchen at the precise moment his mother rinsed the first cup. Watching his dad carefully as he walked toward the sink, he was convinced his dad's newspaper kept him from seeing anything that was about to occur unless his mother called attention to it. This time Naruto lined up directly behind Kushina before leaning forward. His aim was flawless. His bone hard cock pressed exactly between his mother's curved flesh. As he allowed his weight to drive him deeper into her crevice he raised on his tip-toes. The resulting movement mocked the fucking action and for a moment he was performing the age-old rhythm against his mother's ass.

Kushina gasped at the blatant contact, her mind recording his size and the rigidity of his member. Speech failed her and she could only stand unmoving as he retrieved his cereal and slowly disengaged from his obviously sexual thrust. Before she could recover her composure, he had moved to the table and poured the cereal into his bowl. She swung around to face him as he poured the milk. The image of the white milk splashing around the holes in the oats was suddenly too suggestive and she was able to say nothing more than,

"Were you able to reach everything?"

"Yeah, thanks, mom, I got everything."

"Good, I was pretty sure you were getting what you wanted." They were both stunned by her comment. She had no idea why she had said anything that gave tacit approval to his actions. Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe she wasn't beating on his head for what he had done and had even implied that she was aware of what he was going to do and wasn't keeping him from doing it.

School was a worse drag than Monday had been. Finally he could take no more, and went to the restroom and pumped his stiff member until he had twice shot a load against the wall of the stall. It made him feel better, but his cock was only slightly less hard. He wondered how his mother would treat him during the evening.

After Naruto left for school and her husband had gone to work, Kushina had about fifteen minutes until she too had to leave for work. She moved as though in a fog. She was having a difficult time accepting the fact that her own son had made sexual advances to her. She had little doubt that the first time on Monday had been an accident, but there was no mistaking the episode today for anything but what it was. Naruto had deliberately thrust his hard cock against her ass, even going so far as thrusting upward after the initial contact to increase the sexual connotation of his movements. Her first reaction was hoping her husband hadn't seen it. For the next few seconds she had been too involved in the feeling of the rigid cock between her tight spheres to think of anything else. Finally she had admitted to herself that the pole between her ass cheeks was her eighteen-year-old son's cock, and was there through no accident. But her real concern was her panties, which had become soaked when her pussy flooded as she realized that her own son was dry fucking her ass. That flooding had almost been her downfall. She hadn't been that turned on since the first time a boy played with her bare tits in high school. In all their marriage years her husband had never been able to arouse her to that pitch and now her own son had sparked a drenching response. Afterward, she had been weak in the knees, and rather than finish the dishes, she had grabbed her coffee and sat down at the table. Minato looked at her strangely.

"Aren't you feeling well?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I've had a hard couple of days this week and it's just catching up to me." It certainly was hard, she thought.

"Maybe you should take a couple of days off. I'm going to Chicago on Sunday for a week to finish up that lawsuit, why don't you come along?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. A couple of nights of rest and the week-end off should fix me right up." A good screwing would help too, she thought.

"Okay, whatever you say," Minato said. He didn't seem too broken up by the fact she wasn't going to accompany him.

The phone cut off any answer from her. It was her best friend, Ino, begging Kushina to meet her after work and help pick out a dress for a Friday party she was planning on attending. Kushina accepted immediately. It would mean she would be out when Naruto got home and he would be in his room for the night by the time she got back from shopping. She wasn't sure she could face him; she didn't know how to handle this morning's incident.

Naruto too was relieved to find his mother gone for the evening. He wasn't sure how to respond if she challenged him on the incident during breakfast. But as luck would have it, he saw a movie was going to be on TV that he had been waiting to see. It started at 9:00 and went until 11:00. Without giving it another thought, he stayed up to watch it. At about ten o'clock his dad put away his law book and said he was going to bed. As the movie was ending his mother arrived home. Naruto couldn't face her and kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Did your dad go to bed?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, about ten," Naruto responded. He still didn't face her.

Kushina walked around the chair he was sitting in and stood between him and the TV.

"You had better not let your dad catch you at the little game you're playing in the mornings." It wasn't exactly the words she meant to say.

"I won't," he said.

"That's not what I meant, Naruto." She studied him for a moment. Her voice dropped to hushed tones. "You'd better be sure of what you want before you try to get it."

For the first time he looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me. Better think it over carefully." She turned and went to her bedroom.

Naruto tossed and turned until the wee hours thinking over his mother's comments. But there was little doubt in his mind that come the dawn he was going to feel her ass again. He was just too hung up on her to give up. He wasn't even sure he understood her remarks.

Thursday, he again rose early and dressed minus his underwear. He was anxious to get to the kitchen, but he first had to wait until his raging hard-on had cooled slightly. Not that he wanted it flaccid. He wanted to be hard enough to force his mother's cheeks apart as he pushed against her. He was hoping her little talk would make her think he wouldn't try anything this morning. Finally he went down the hall and entered the kitchen. His mother was just leaving the table. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, honey, you're up early this morning," she said.

"Couldn't sleep. I guess I was looking forward to getting started today."

"Would you like me to get your cereal?" Kushina asked.

"No, that's okay, mom. Some things make me feel better when I do them for myself." But Naruto didn't move toward the cereal shelf. He stood in the doorway into the kitchen.

Kushina continued to stand in the middle of the kitchen for another moment, then surprising even herself, she picked up the dishes and cups from the table and moved to the counter. Leaning against the sink front, she began running water into the sink. She was bent over slightly with her curvy, firm ass pushed back. Naruto waited only another minute then checking to see that his dad was still engrossed in his daily paper, he moved toward the cabinet above his mother's head. Quickly he found himself directly behind his mother, her form bent over the sink. It took him another few seconds to make up his mind to continue with his usual contact. Then throwing caution to the winds he moved forward. The very thought of what he was about to do and the fact that his mother had gone to the sink when she could have remained in the middle of the room until he had retrieved his cereal caused his cock to harden into a full rigid hard-on.

Naruto lined up and leaned against his mother's fleshy rear-end. He heard her gasp as his rigid cock spread her cheeks. This time he knew she was aware he was doing it on purpose rather than by accident and could have stopped it if she wished. As his hand contacted the cereal box, his cock rode up and down his mother's ass. Naruto risked everything by moving his cock in a fucking motion between her cheeks. He knew if his dad saw what was happening he probably would be kicked out of the house for good, but a rigid cock will not be denied. His mother stopped washing the dishes and stood with her head tilted down almost in a stance of submission. In fact for a moment, he thought he felt her pressing back against his throbbing rod. He continued his sexual advances against his mother's ass for much longer than previous incidents until his mother turned her head to look toward her husband. Naruto knew she was checking to be sure they were not being observed. Still she said nothing. Finally his sanity returned and he grabbed the cereal box and pulled his cock away from her curved posterior. He heard her sigh and straighten up and begin to again rinse the dishes as she had in the past. He ate quickly as under the table his hand was trying to press his hard cock down where it wouldn't be visible when he got up to leave. Finally he finished. He told his dad good-bye and then doing something he seldom had done since he became a teenager he walked to the sink and kissed his mother on the back of her neck.

"Bye, mom, see you tonight."

He heard her gasp at his kiss and she turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"Good-bye, honey, I'll see you when you get home."

He couldn't read the look in her eyes, but it certainly didn't look encouraging. He knew he was in for a lecture when she got home that evening. He hoped that was all it was going to be.

Kushina was stunned by the morning's events. She was well aware she could have waited until Naruto got his cereal before she moved to the sink. By not waiting she had opened herself up to the incestual contact. She tried to claim to herself that she didn't have time to wait, that she had to get the dishes rinsed off and get ready for work. But that didn't explain why her pussy had begun to flood when she saw Naruto waiting by the door for her to go to the sink. It didn't explain why she was so wet at this very moment that she wondered if her juices were going to saturate her panties and run down her leg for everyone to view. The question she was afraid to ask herself was what she was going to do about her eighteen-year-old son dry fucking her every morning at breakfast. She knew what she would like to do, but mothers didn't do that with their sons. All day she was in a confused state, making errors she would never have made. Every time she sat down in her office chair she thought she felt his cock pressed against her ass. By the time she drove into the driveway at home she was able to think of nothing else. She wasn't prepared for her son arriving at the same time as a friend dropped him off at the end of the drive.

Naruto walked up to his mother and took hold of her door just as she spread her legs to get out of her car. He was treated to a panty shot as her skirt slid to her crotch. Her panty hose tops were sheer, which hardly blocked his view. Kushina was unable to recover from her actions by lifting her other leg quick enough to close the wide spread, so for what seemed to them both like minutes, but were in reality seconds, she was wide open to his searching eyes. In the past he would have turned away, but now he couldn't tear his gaze from her displayed charms.

"If you like looking at my panties that much, when I take them off I'll give them to you. Or were you expecting a view of something else?" Kushina said a touch of irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I couldn't help it, you're not like a mom, you're beautiful."

Kushina was stunned. Of all the things Naruto could have said he had blurted out the one thing that could cool her anger. He hadn't tried to lie out of it or come up with a smart remark, but had told her exactly how he felt. She had taught him since he was a baby to tell the truth and take your punishment.

"But, honey, are you forgetting I'm your mother? What's been happening lately isn't proper behavior between a mother and son."

Mom, you told me to be sure of what I wanted before I try to get it. Well I'm sure of what I want."

"Naruto, I didn't really mean that. What you're thinking just can't happen, honey, it just can't." Kushina suddenly realized that all during their talk she had never closed her legs. God, it was no wonder he was acting like he was. She stood up, pushed the car door shut and fled toward the house. The situation had gotten out of hand. Her feelings were getting in the way of her morals.

Friday morning the phone rang before six. The manufacturing facility Kushina helped manage was experiencing difficulties and they needed her right away. She dressed quickly and left before Naruto was up. She was thankful she had postponed another incident with her horny son. Tomorrow was Saturday, maybe she would get a chance to cool down his raging hormones before things got totally out of hand.

Naruto ate his breakfast in silence and the whole day at school he was edgy and hard to get along with. His best friend called him a jerk. Naruto of course didn't try to explain. What could he say, I'm mad because I didn't get to push my dick against my mother's number ten rated ass? When dinner was over he went straight to his room. His mother had put on a robe that reached from her ankle to her chin. He wasn't likely to get any views of her gorgeous body anyway. He went to bed looking forward to morning.

As Naruto walked into the kitchen the next day, he heard his dad pulling out of the drive on his way to play golf. Kushina was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee. She shook with tension when Naruto came through the doorway.

"You're up early for a Saturday," she said. Her gaze flicked to his crotch where he already was showing a sizeable bulge. Her mouth went dry, but her pussy began to flood. God, she thought, I'm like a teenager, ready for sex when a male walks by. But she wasn't ready for sex, well at least she shouldn't be, this was her son she was lusting after.

"It's the first day of my life. I graduate Tuesday night and "That...that...that's all folks. So officially I'm done."

"And in two months you'll be leaving for college."

Naruto had stopped just inside the door. Once he glanced at the cereal cabinet but didn't bother to move in that direction.

Kushina was aware of his actions and kept telling herself not to give him any opportunity to force himself against her. The phone jarred her out of her thoughts, and without thinking she rose and went to answer it. The phone was mounted on the cabinet end next to the window by the sink. She stopped in front of the sink and pulled the white receiver to her ear. It was her friend Carrie, anxious to tell her about the fabulous party of the previous evening.

Naruto was surprised by the thin, filmy, nylon gown his mother was wearing. It was pale orange and her bikini style sleeping panties were plainly visible underneath. He couldn't see a bra. He was instantly hard. He stood admiring her beautiful back, her rounded hips, her curvy ass, and shapely legs. Finally he moved forward to a position behind her. The crevice between her cheeks was a shadow under the gown and panties. He had deliberately worn an old pair of shorts worn thin from age and no underwear. His cock had grown to massive proportions. He positioned himself directly behind his mother and only inches away. Forgetting all consequences, he laid his hands on her hips and thrust forward. His solid rod easily separated the cheeks of her ass and he suddenly found himself lodged between the shapely flesh.

"Ohhh, Naruto," Kushina said. "Ohhh, no."

Naruto had leaned against Kushina and his head was close enough to hear Carrie on the phone.

"What's wrong, Kushina? What's going on?" Carrie said.

"Ahh...ahh Naruto just spilled some hot stuff all over the place. I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye," Kushina told her friend.

Naruto pushed his hands around her waist until they met under her breasts. He could feel the weight of them resting on his wrists. His cock got harder. He thrust forward a little more, burying himself even deeper between her spheres.

Kushina squirmed, trying to get free of her son's grasp, but only succeeded in creating a fucking motion between them.

"Naruto, no, no, honey, don't do this. You shouldn't have your, your penis against me like that. I'm your mother."

Naruto lowered himself slightly and then thrust inward and upward against his mother. "But, mom you said to go after what I wanted, and I want you."

"Ungggg," Kushina grunted as Naruto's cock drove between her ass cheeks. He didn't realize it but the last thrust had slid right along her puckered little hole. She felt her pussy flood and her nipples get hard. God, he is big, she thought. "Honey, you shouldn't want your own mother like that. Come on, Naruto let me go." She continued to struggle, which only increased the friction between their bodies. As his cock again thrust along her rear entrance, she tried to drop down some so his cock would be higher on her ass and not near her opening, but she forgot the position of his hands. As she dropped, his hands slid up her body and suddenly he had both hands full of Kushina's 36 c breasts. They were equally surprised. Her hard nipples pressed into his palms and the thin material offered no protection for her. She may as well have been naked. Naruto quickly took advantage of the accidental gift. He began kneading her tits. Kushina squirmed harder than before.

"Naruto, quit. Let go of my tits; quit feeling me like that. She started to spin one way then reversed her direction. The ploy worked and she was able to spin around. But Kushina realized her mistake when she found herself face to face with her son and his rigid cock buried against her pussy mound. Naruto too was caught unaware. It took him a moment to realize his good fortune. He dipped slightly and thrust hard against the v between her thighs. His cock head lodged against the slit of her pussy. It was almost as if he had penetrated her. She gasped. While she was still trying to keep Naruto from making any more attacks into her private parts, Naruto did the one thing that had entered neither of their minds. He looked at his mother's face only inches in front of him. Her wet mouth and red full parted lips struck a chord in his male heart. He kissed her, full on the lips. Kushina stopped struggling as the shock of the contact registered. Before she could fully understand the forbidden action, her body responded. Her lips opened, her tongue darted out and her pelvis thrust against the hard rod lodged against it. For longer than either of them would have believed, mother and son sucked, and thrust tongue against tongue, cock against pussy, nipple against chest and palm.

While her body was saying yes, yes, Kushina's mind was screaming no, no. Finally she forced Naruto back. The shock of their kiss had caused him to relax his hold around her. Kushina slipped away and moved to the middle of the room.

"Naruto, Naruto, my God, what are you doing, what are we doing? Stop this right now. You act like you're trying to fuck me."

Naruto had never heard his mother swear before except for an occasional damn, or hell. The word fuck was a surprise. But it gave him the right to use the same terms.

"But I do want to ahh...fuck you. I love you and besides you kissed me back and pushed your, your pussy against me when we were kissing, so I know you want it too."

"Naruto, I love you too. I'm your mother, we're supposed to love each other but not like a girlfriend-boyfriend or a husband-wife love. As far as me responding to your kiss, women's bodies some time react to sexual contacts that they don't really want. I'll admit I felt good when you were thrusting against me, after all you are very manly and sexually well endowed, and any girl would have responded the same. And I also admit your kiss excited me for a minute, but then reality set in and I no longer wanted you to continue. As for you wanting to...fuck me, well, honey, at your age boys want to fuck anything with a pussy." Kushina grinned to take the sting out of the put-down and to lessen the tension between them.

"That's not true, mom, most of the girls in school don't even interest me. But when I see you, I am ready to do it in an instant. I would sooner ahh fuck you than any girl I know. I would be happy just to see you naked and feel you."

"Naruto. That is exactly the thing that has to stop. You can't go around trying to have sex with your mother. Now why don't you go to your room and cool off a little then come down and I'll fix you a nice breakfast."

"I will be cool in my room, but the minute I come back down stairs and see you I'll want to make love to you."

Naruto went to his room and stretched out on the bed, replaying in his mind the scene in the kitchen. She had kissed him back and thrust her pussy against him. True, after she thought about it she claimed she didn't want to do it anymore, but he was sure that was her head talking not her heart. He had to get her thinking with her heart or better yet, her pussy.

As Naruto left the kitchen, Kushina sank into a chair at the table. Her nipples were hard; pushing her thin pajamas into little tents over her rounded breasts. Her channel was flooding with her sweet juice and the lips of her pussy were puffy. She felt her engorged clit rub the thin panties as it grew firm from the contact with Naruto's cock when he thrust against her. It had been so tempting to just let him fuck her right there against the sink, to force his big cock into her needy pussy but she had not been able to let herself go. Had he forced her just a little, however, he would have attained his goal. Did she dare allow a little sexual play to occur between herself and her son? She wouldn't let him fuck her of course, but would a little fingering and dry fucking really hurt anyone? She knew she was rationalizing, making it seem less a violation, making her seem less than a morally, corrupt, incestuous mother. Suddenly she knew what she would do. She would play her own little game with her son and see if he could handle a stronger form of sexual by-play, and tonight would be an ideal time. More nectar flowed into her hot channel as she thought of what she was going to do to her son and his hard cock.

Naruto left the house early in the evening but in his usual fashion told his mother he would be home by midnight. Kushina immediately began to put her plan into action. She knew her husband well. One of the few nights of the week when he watched TV was Saturday. Kushina beat him to the program listings in the paper and pretending to scan them she announced that there were no good programs to watch. Minato, her husband, picked up one of his law books and began to read cursing under his breath about the poor programming on the TV. Kushina smiled in spite of herself. By ten PM Minato' head was nodding and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Since you have such a big day tomorrow what with flying, registration and meetings maybe you should take one of your high potency sleeping pills the doctor prescribed to guarantee you a good night's sleep."

"Maybe I will, even though I don't like them. They knock me out for eight hours and the devil himself couldn't wake me."

"If you take one now and go to bed you should wake up by six-thirty and feel ready to tackle what promises to be a difficult day."

"Okay, I guess I'll go right up and get my shower; should be in bed by ten-thirty."

Kushina smiled. Perfect, she thought, he won't hear a thing the rest of the night.

At eleven fifteen Kushina went to her bedroom and after checking to be sure Minato was indeed out like a light, she took her shower, then put on a baby doll set of PJ's. The top was white and completely see-through. It stopped exactly at her pussy. The panties were also sheer and bikini cut. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she blushed. Absolutely nothing was hidden from view. She took a tube of KY jelly from her bathroom drawer and placed it on the nightstand. She climbed into bed next to her husband and waited for Naruto to get home.

Naruto quietly passed her bedroom door at eleven-forty-five. By this time Kushina was more than ready for her little end of the game. She waited until she heard Naruto leave his bedroom and head down the hall for the bathroom until she slipped quietly from her bed. Picking up the tube of KY jelly she padded barefoot down the hall. As usual, Naruto had failed to close the door all the way assuming that no one else was up at this time. Without knocking Kushina pushed the door open and walked in. Naruto was standing naked in the middle of the room just getting ready to turn on the shower for his bath. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and whipped around.

"Mom, holy cow you should have knocked." He tried unsuccessfully to cover his slowly rising cock.

"Why? Your game playing made me think you wanted me to see you naked?"

"Well, well, yeah, I guess," he stammered.

"Do you like the way I look or would you like to see me naked too?"

For the first time Naruto took a good look at his mother's PJ's. At her nipples standing firm and hard, erect under the thin material, and her dark pussy hair forming a small patch at the v of her legs.

"Wow you look good the way you are."

"Oh, you mean you want me to stay dressed, you don't want to see me naked?"

"No, I mean yes¡ I mean no I don't want you to stay like that¡ yes, I do want to see you naked.

Kushina turned away from him and hooking her thumbs in her panties, she slid the transparent bikinis over her hips and down her legs, bending over as she reached her ankles. As she stood bent over Naruto was treated to a full view of her beautiful shaped ass and tucked between her legs, her glistening clamshell pussy now slightly opened with lust.

Naruto gasped with pleasure. Unable to believe this was his mother showing him her naked ass and pussy.

With no hesitation, Kushina took the top off the tube of jelly.

"Come here," she said.

Naruto took the two steps to move within inches of her.

"Hold out your hand."

Naruto gingerly stuck out his hand unsure of her intentions. Kushina squirted a liberal amount of the jelly into his palm.

She turned her back to him. "Now grease my ass; make me slippery. And whatever you do, be quiet, we don't want to wake your father."

Naruto stood unbelieving for a full minute.

"If you want to do what you like doing to my ass, you'd better hurry."

Naruto carefully reached out and slid his hand over her firm curves. After only seconds he was using both hands to cover her full cheeks.

"Get between them too, don't miss anyplace," Kushina said in a husky voice. Her channel was flooding and she felt ready to grab his cock and ride it until she was too weak to move.

Naruto finally worked up the courage to slip his fingers between the globes of his mother's ass. It was the most exciting thing he had ever done. She didn't even yell at him when he slid across her tight puckered opening not once but three times. The last two times deliberately. He almost shot his load all over the beautiful body before him.

"Okay, that should be enough," she said. Kushina turned and looked at her son, then raising on her tip-toes, she kissed him full on the lips. Before his arms could encircle her she twisted away. Walking to the counter she faced the mirror and bent over slightly.

"Okay, baby, do what you like to do to Mommy's butt."

Naruto stood frozen. He was in shock, unable to act.

"Come on, honey, slide your cock into your favorite spot. Or don't you want to slip your cock between my ass cheeks?"

With a little cry, he lurched forward and laid his rigid hard-on against her the same as he had been doing every morning for a week. The slippery flesh allowed his member to slide easily into the crevice until he was all the way against her puckered hole. Kushina groaned and Naruto gasped for air as he began to hyperventilate. He quickly recovered and grasping his mother's hips he began a fucking motion up and down between the lubricated globes. He could feel the fluid building in his balls and suddenly after less than a dozen strokes it was rocketing up the tube.

"Mom, mom. Uhh, ohh, ohh, mom." The juice spewed from the end of his cock between Kushina's hot slippery cheeks and up onto her back.

Kushina's orgasm was so violent she almost fell. Unable to resist, she thrust her ass against his erupting rod. Naruto continued to thrust up and down, fucking between her glorious ass cheeks. Finally he became too weak to maintain the movement and he stood unmoving with his cock buried between the inviting orbs.

"Oh, mom, that was, that was-ahh the greatest thing I ever felt."

Kushina stood up and her son's cock slipped from its resting place. She faced her son. His cock was still half-hard and sticking out in front of him like a banner. It was all of seven inches long and bigger around than his father's by a considerable amount. Kushina decided there was going to be a little more to the evening than she had originally planned.

"God, honey, you were really ready weren't you?" she said. "Well mommy was too. You made mommy cum, something I didn't expect to happen tonight." She walked across the room and putting the lid down she sat down on the toilet.

"Come here, honey," she said beckoning with her hand.

Naruto approached her, his cock leading the way. He was still in shock from the night's events and moved as though in a trance. He stopped in front of her. Naruto watched in awe as Kushina reached out and wrapped her fingers around his still firm cock. Immediately the blood rushed to his meaty tube and it turned to a hard pole of flesh.

"Baby still needs to cum some more, don't you?" Kushina began a slow movement of her hand up and down. Pausing at the top to tickle the little hole and rub the sensitive ridge around the head. Naruto groaned; his eyes locked on to the exotic sight. Then she squeezed the hard mass and drove down to his balls as she cupped them with her free hand. Her hands were now coated with the slippery jelly from his cock and she began rapid strokes up and down the towering flesh. Naruto thrust his hips forward as the speed of Kushina's hands increased. Mother and son stared at the purple headed rod disappearing and emerging from the top of her fist. Both knew this was only the beginning of their sexual sessions. They had crossed the line, incest or not this was only the preliminary to their sexual play.

"Come on, baby, cum for mommy, shoot your juice for me."

"Can I touch your...your breasts?" he said.

Kushina took the hand that had been caressing Naruto's balls and raised the baby-doll top pulling the flimsy material over her head. Now she was fully exposed to her son.

"Feel mommy's tits, honey, but just for a little bit, until you shoot."

Naruto needed no urging, He took in her perfect size thirty-six c tits that he remembered from her bra size His hand hefted the nearest tit and tweaked the hard nipple, Kushina sighed as his hot fingers pulled on the sensitive flesh.

"Some night, I'll let you suck them. Would you like that?"

"Oh, God, mom, yes, I'd love to suck on you. Ohh, mom feeling your tits and talking like that is going to make me cum."

"Yeah, honey, cum, cum for mommy, shoot, baby."

"Mom, ohhhh, mom, mom, mom ohhhhh." The white ropes of cum spouted from the purple head Kushina was pumping and rained down the front of her body. Her tits suddenly had white streaks across them. Even one nipple was dripping with her son's cum. Naruto shot string after string of juice, as his mother jacked-off his hard meat.

"Oh, honey, that's a lot for the second time. And you're still hard. I'll bet you could cum again if we tried. But I think that's enough for tonight. You said this was what you wanted, Well, baby, you've got it. You had better be prepared to keep this little game up. And during the day and especially at breakfast there will be nothing said or done that reveals what is happening, clear?"

"Oh, you bet, mom, that's clear. I wouldn't do anything to cause this to stop."

"Good." Kushina stood up and started to walk from the room. Half way to the door, she stopped. "I know you are just dying to feel my pussy aren't you." When Naruto nodded, She walked back to him and took his hand in hers, guiding it between her legs. She allowed him to take one swipe the length of her wet open channel. She guided his middle finger in a little bit so he could tell he was actually feeling her pussy opening, then pulled his hand back. "Now you know in your own mind that you have felt your mother's tits and pussy. That should give you enough masturbation ammunition to last during the times we can't get together." Kushina kissed him on the mouth that was open with surprise. And, still naked, she left the bathroom and returned to her bed. Her husband lay snoring in almost the same spot he had been in when she left. She wiped her still wet hand on the sheets near her head. She would change them tomorrow, but right now she wanted to smell her son's juice. She dipped her finger into the streaks of cum and tasted the flavor before wiping the excess away. She had never tasted cum before; she had never wanted to, now she wanted her son to shoot his load into her mouth. God, she was becoming a slut as well as an immoral, incestuous mother.

She smiled to herself as she heard her son being sick in the bathroom. He had just found out that the real thing was a lot more shattering than the fantasy. It was one thing to dream of having a sexual liaison with your mother; it was a lot different when it really happened. She wondered how he would feel when she let him fuck her.

Naruto was up early on Sunday, he was anxious to see what the next session with his mother was going to entail. Since he wasn't supposed to press his raging hard-on against her ass when his dad was around he wasn't sure how he would be able to play with his mother's sexy body.

He stopped at the kitchen door to get a feel for the situation before he ventured in. Kushina, his mother, was standing near the table wearing a straight skirt, which stopped just above her knees, and a knit top with a high neckline. He was disappointed. He certainly wasn't going to be able to get a view of those luscious tits in that outfit. Naruto figured she was dressed to take his dad to the airport and hoped she would change when she got home, or even take everything off. At the thought of seeing her naked again his cock began a slow swell. Nervously he crossed to the cereal cabinet and grabbed the box and as quickly dropped into the nearest chair.

"Oh, hi, honey," Kushina said, I didn't hear you come in, I'm glad you're up already, I was just going to come up and wake you. I think it would be nice if you took your dad to the airport. It will give the two of you a chance to talk man talk.

His dad grunted. Naruto wasn't sure if his dad was agreeing with his mother or was against the idea or he was merely saying hello.

"Ahh sure mom, I'd be glad to." Inside he was anything but glad. He and his dad had nothing in common—well, unless you counted a bare cock pressed against his mother's naked ass. They had both shared that experience, although at different times.

"You had better eat up," his dad said. I'm about ready to go."

"I'll be ready in five, I have to run upstairs and get my wallet. I wasn't planning on going out."

"I'll be in the car, I've already loaded by bags."

Naruto finished off his cereal and raced to his room. Thank god my stiff cock has wilted, he thought.

He clumped down the stairs and moved quickly toward the kitchen. He wasn't prepared for the picture that greeted him as he charged into the room. His mother stood facing him in the middle of the room. She had pulled her top up to her neck and her perfect 36c tits were thrust nakedly in his direction.

"Would you like a lick before you go?" Kushina asked.

"Mom, oh God, mom, would I." Naruto moved quickly to stand in front of her and as he bent his head to suck her rigid nipple into his mouth she cupped the back of his head.

"Suck, baby. Suck me. Nibble on my nipple. Feel how firm they are waiting for you to nurse from them. Ohhh, yes, baby, suck, suck."

Naruto licked and ran his tongue around the hard little nubbin. Kushina groaned as the tingling sensation sped from her nipple to her pussy.

Suddenly she pushed him away.

"That's enough for now. Later, later, honey, you'll get more." She reached for his crotch and grasped his steel hard cock that was pressing out the front of his pants.

"Take it out for me. Hurry, I want to see it."

"What if dad comes back in?"

"He won't, he's probably out there stewing about being late, but don't worry there is plenty of time. You will still get to the airport two hours early, enough time to go through all the new check-in procedure."

Naruto had already unzipped his pants and was having a difficult time trying to get the rigid piece of meat out of his underwear and out through the fly. Kushina didn't want to wait, she pulled his belt open and unhooked the metal tab, Naruto's pants dropped to his ankles. His pipe like shaft stood tightly against his belly. Kushina stepped back and grasping her skirt at the hem, she shuffled it up her thighs until her panty-clad pussy came into view. If possible, Naruto's member became harder and lurched back and forth like a snake's head. Kushina groaned in her lust.

She moved toward Naruto and grabbing his massive hard-on she bent it down until it was pointing straight out from his body, then she moved against her son and guided his raging cock between her legs, the top of the shaft rubbing against the soaked panties cupping her wet pussy. Finally he was as tight against her as possible.

Oh God, mom, I think I'm…" His voice was cut off as Kushina pressed her mouth to his. Her tongue thrust into his mouth and dueled with his. Naruto's balls began tightening, his juice was churning at the base of his tube, and the seed was seconds away from erupting from the purple head of his thrusting cock. The cock that was nestled between his mother's legs. The cock that was nestled against his mother's pussy. The cock his mother was squeezing between her thighs.

Kushina stepped back from her son; his cock sprang upward as it slipped from its nest between her legs.

"You have to go, honey, your dad is waiting. We'll continue this later."

"Mom, mom, you can't mean that, I was so close, so close."

"Now, baby you feel what I felt on those mornings when you pushed your hard-on against me then left me all hot and bothered. But there is one difference, I will take care of you later tonight. In the mean time, you can dream about how you had your cock between your mother's legs. And I don't want you masturbating today. Understand?"

Naruto was shaking from the tension. "I understand. But how am I going to walk to the car, it will take a week for this to go down." He pointed to his pole-like member.

Kushina giggled. "Alright, just a minute." Kushina walked to the door and opening it called to her husband.

"He'll be out in just a minute, he had to go to the bathroom."

Kushina turned back to Naruto. "Okay," she said, "you can masturbate just this one time." Naruto started toward the bathroom.

"On no you don't," his mother said. "If you're going to jack-off, you're going to do it right here."

"Mom."

"Don't, mom, me. If you are going to masturbate I want to watch. After all I'm the one that got it hard for you. Go on, get started, you don't have much time." Kushina was grinning from ear to ear. She could feel her pussy flooding even heavier than it already had from the earlier action.

Naruto was too horny to continue being embarrassed. Taking hold of his monstrous shaft, he began a slow stroke up and down the pink meaty member. Kushina held her dress up and pushed her panties down below her pussy allowing Naruto to stare at her bare pussy while he beat his thrusting cock. Naruto groaned, "Oh, mother, your…pussy, your pussy, makes me want to shoot a stream clear across the room. I want to cum, I've got to cum, oh, mom, mom, mom…oh God, oh, oh," Naruto was so hot he knew it wouldn't take much hand action to cum, especially since he was staring at his mother's open burning pussy.

"Cum for me, baby, cum like you did on my ass last night. You remember my ass don't you, baby, mommy's ass that you shot your white juice on, that you greased up so nice. Do it, honey, do it to me again, cum, cum for me."

"Oh, here it is, mom, here it is. Ohhhhhhh, mom, oh, mom." The white ropes of cum rocketed from the end of his massive shaft; splashed against Kushina's thighs, splashed against her legs, and sprayed her feet. Finally the flow slowed and finished by running over Naruto's fingers.

"Oh, Naruto, honey, that was marvelous. I've never seen so much cum. I'm going to have a real ball draining my son dry. And you can count on the fact that I am going to drain you until you can't shoot another drop, no matter what it takes. You started this sex game between us, and we're going to explore its boundaries until there is nothing you can think of that you haven't tried at least once. I know mothers aren't supposed to do these things with their son's, but I love teaching you, having sex with you, and yes teasing you. I suppose the day is going to come when I let you fuck me. What would you think of that?"

"Mom, mom, ohh shit, you just made me cum in my pants. Now I have to go change. Dad is going to kill me."

Kushina laughed. "Well at least I know what you think of the idea of fucking me. We'll discuss it a little more tonight. Better hurry, I think I hear your dad coming up the back walk." Kushina grabbed a towel and began wiping off her legs and cleaning up the floor.

"What the hell is Naruto doing," Minato said as he pushed open the back door."

I just spilled some white sauce and it got on Naruto's pants he ran up to change he will be right there. Don't yell at him, Tom, it was my fault."

"Okay, but tell him to move fast we have to get on the road." The door slammed and Kushina heaved a sigh of relief.

Naruto returned to the kitchen. "Could you have less clothes on when I get back?" he asked.

Kushina put her arms around her handsome son.

"Feel my pussy, Honey. Stick your hand inside my panties and run your fingers through my wet pussy. You can carry the smell of my hot pussy with you all the way out and back."

Naruto eagerly lifted his mother's skirt and slipping his fingers inside the leg band of her panties he allowed them to slide up the slippery lips of her foaming pussy. Kushina sighed at the lustful touch. Naruto wiggled his fingers in the wide-open channel then slowly withdrew his hand. Some instinct caused him to raise the hand to his lips and suck the fingers into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm, good."

Kushina too was primed for sex. "Naruto, oh God, Naruto, oh I'm cumming, honey, your making me cum, ohhhh…you made me cum when you sucked your fingers, ohhhh, Naruto." Kushina slumped against the counter. It took her a minute to catch her breath. "That's the first time in my life I've cum without someone or something touching me. You had better get out of here and take your dad to the airport or who knows what will happen."

"Maybe I'd get to fuck you, Mom."

"Maybe you would, honey, maybe you will. The day has a long way to go. "

On the way to the airport Naruto tried to think of everything but his mother's full firm tits and her wet pussy. He tried to concentrate on the road and traffic. His father was outlining all the things he wanted done while he was gone. Reminding Naruto that part of the deal with his receiving college money was helping around the house especially helping his mother.

I definitely am going to help mom, Naruto thought. First I'm going to help her out of her clothes, then I'm going to help her feel better by sucking her big hard nipples. If that isn't enough I'm going to help her feel full by easing my cock into her wet pussy. Yeah, I'm going to help her all I can.

The trip out to the airport went faster than he expected. As he started home he smelled his fingers. The faint odor of his mother's pussy sent electric shock waves up and down his shaft, which immediately sprang to attention, bulging his pants out in a tent like shape. He was tempted to pull over to the side of the road and masturbate, not caring who saw him. Only the thought of his mother waiting at home with her puffy aroused pussy kept him motoring down the highway. He roared into the drive and charged into the house.

Kushina was standing by the sink cleaning vegetables. She was totally nude, the tan skin of her arms and back contrasted with the shapely white cheeks of her exposed ass. Naruto was instantly hard. He moved toward her, but she held up her hand.

"No touching. You can look, but don't touch."

"Mom."

"You heard me, you can look."

Naruto quickly sat down at the table where he could watch her.

"How was your drive?"

"Ah, it was okay."

"Was there much traffic?"

"Traffic? No…no not much."

Kushina turned and walked to the table. Her 36c breasts jiggled and swayed as she walked. The nipples were rigid little nubbins thrust from high on the ends of the firm mounds. They were magazine picture perfect. Naruto's eyes swung from the full white flesh to the light hair covered mound between her legs. The wet lips, slightly open, were visible between strong thighs. His cock lurched against his pants and for a moment he thought he was going to cum. It was one thing to see her in the bathroom naked, but in the kitchen it was much more shocking. She wasn't just nude she was bare-assed naked. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to grab his raging cock and beat it until it blasted his juice into outer space.

As she bent over to pick up a plate for the sliced veggies, her breasts tilted forward until they were only a foot away from Naruto's waiting mouth. He groaned. A little smile appeared at the corner of Kushina's mouth. As he was about to reach out and touch them, Kushina turned and returned to the sink. Naruto was again excited by the fact he was watching his mother's ass moving in a sexy rhythm and bare as the day she was born. His cock grew into a steel bar.

"If you want, you can undress," Kushina said.

Naruto stripped off his clothes. His rigid cock slapped against his belly as he dropped his shorts.

Kushina watched as the red, firm meat quivered from his movement.

"Some little virgin is going to get a real reaming one of these days. That thing should be registered as a lethal weapon. Be careful what girl you marry. Once a girl gets a feeling for that much meat packed in her, she's not going to want to give it up. There is no way you'll ever be able to divorce her."

"I have to find one that'll let me pack it into her first."

"I think you ha…never mind. I'm about done here. Why don't you come into the family room and talk to me while I do a few things in there?" Kushina said.

Naruto stood, and making no effort to control the bobbing of his raging hard-on, he followed her to the other room. He grasped his meat and slid his hand up and down the long pole once then released it and watched his mother's naked body moving. Her ass about drove him nuts as she wiggled ahead of him. He wanted to thrust forward and drive his cock between those wriggling cheeks, and he didn't care which hole it entered.

Kushina stole a quick look at his hard shaft sticking up proudly, but kept walking. "You like looking at my ass, don't you?" Kushina asked as she turned to face him. "You want to feel my bare skin against your cock; put your cock between those cheeks."

Naruto sat down on the sofa and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you've got the best looking ass in this whole town."

"Why thank you, honey. For that you get a special look."

Kushina moved to a couple of feet in front of him, turned her back to him, and slowly bent over. Naruto caught his breath as she thrust her twin globes at him. Her puffy pink pussy was displayed slightly moist and open right before his eyes. Her cheeks spread and her puckered little anal opening was also exposed for his pleasure.

"Oh god, mom, oh, I want to touch you…I have to touch you."

"Later, maybe later. If I were to let you, would you lick me there? Not my butt, my pussy."

"I'd lick them both, mom. I'd lick all of you, every inch."

"Really. You would lick me all over, even my butt?"

"Every inch."

"Oh god, just the thought almost made me cum. You're a horny little monster. You may get a surprise, I just may let you do all that. Your father has never been much for pussy eating and he wouldn't think of doing anything with my butt. I suppose you'd like to fuck me there too?"

"Mom, I'd like to fuck you anyplace I could get it in."

"Quit. If you keep talking like that, you'll make my pussy drip even more than it is." She straightened up and taking the dust cloth she had brought from the kitchen she began dusting the tables and lamps. Naruto followed her every move. There was something extremely sexy about sitting naked in the family room watching his mother also naked doing her housework. It was the most exciting thing he had ever seen. He watched as she bent over again to dust a tabletop. Her pussy with the light hair fuzzy on the upper part of the lips and the lower part almost free of hair was now parted and moisture coated. The lips glistened. He knew from his one swipe across those same lips earlier that the moisture was slippery. His cock lurched at the thought of sliding his rigid member into the folds of her pink showing pussy. He wanted his cock to feel the slipperiness of the juice as it penetrated her body.

"Stroke it," she said.

"What?"

"Stroke it. Jack-off for me. I want to watch you jack-off."

"But…"

"Use your hand. I want to watch you pounding it. But don't cum…you're not to let it shoot…when you're ready to cum stop and tell me. If you shoot, we won't do anything else tonight. It will all stop here. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. He grasped his hard prick and quickly began to slide his hand up and down the throbbing shaft. Kushina knelt down in front of him and watched as the purple head disappeared and reappeared inside the circle of the clutching fingers.

"Slow," she said. "Do it slow."

She felt her pussy spasm. She wanted to grab the angry looking meat and slam her hand up and down the precum covered length. Instead she allowed her fingers to trail through her cream covered pussy lips and flick lightly against her hard protruding clit. She gasped as the little nubbin responded by quivering and becoming extremely sensitive. She wanted to scream and jump on Naruto's massive cock, burying it to the bottom of her channel. She held back, the wait was torture. An exquisite torture.

In the back of her mind, she was shocked at her actions with her son. Sex play with her own child. An incestuous bitch. Worst of all, she already knew that before the week-end was past she was going to let this manly, muscular, hung-like-a-horse son bury his magnificent cock in her pussy. Let him fuck her until he couldn't cum anymore, and until her pussy was so full of cum that she couldn't hold another drop.

Naruto was staring at his mother's beautiful tits as he drove his hand up and down the corded pole. Kushina became aware that he needed to examine her to keep going. She stood and placing one foot next to him on the sofa, she spread her pussy lips. Naruto's face was only inches away. He could smell the mild and intensely exciting odor of her sex. He could see into the cavern of her inflamed channel flanked by the rosy red inner lips, see the hood of her clit pushed back and the meat colored tiny tip sticking out.

"Oh. God, mom. Oh god. Oh I think I'm about to cum. Mooooom."

Kushina dropped her foot to the floor. "No. Don't cum, quit doing it, don't shoot. Don't shoot." She pulled his hands away from his throbbing cock. "Stop. Save it."

Naruto groaned, but let her pull his hands away and was seized with frustration as the boiling in his balls subsided.

"Mom, mom I was ready to shoot. Why didn't you let me finish? Why? Do it for me, mom. Jack me off, please jack me off and let me shoot on your tits."

"I've got a better idea."

Kushina dropped to her knees and leaning forward she took hold of Naruto's rigid member. Before he knew what she had in mind she lowered her face to his purple and red head and engulfed his cock with her pouty mouth. With one continuous motion she slid her lips down the long shaft until she felt the head touch the back of her throat.

Naruto grunted. "Ohhhh, mom. That did it, I'm going to cum, going to cum. now. Now. Noooow." The white cum rocketed up his shaft and flooded Kushina's mouth and throat. She gulped as the hot liquid spurted down her throat and squeezed out around her grasping lips to run down her chin. She was only partly ready for the amount of juice her son shot between her sucking lips.

Naruto grunted and groaned as Kushina sucked his still dripping head. Drawing out the last of the white liquid she had caused to form. She had waited until she knew he couldn't hold back if she sucked him and was rewarded with more juice than she had ever experienced from a shooting cock before. She had deliberately teased him into being too hot to control his ejaculation. It was what she wanted. She wanted him out of control. She would get him in the same shape when she let him fuck her. Which according to the way her pussy was quivering had better be soon.

Naruto was amazed at his mother's actions. He had hoped to be able to feel her pussy and maybe finger her a little bit, but he had never seriously considered the fact that she may suck him or fuck him in spite of what she said. He didn't think his own mother would actually go through with it. Not only had she sucked him off but, she had swallowed his cum like she expected to. Like she wanted it. And it was only eleven o'clock in the morning on the first day his father was gone. They had six more days together before his father got home. His cock gave a twitch at the thought.

"I haven't sucked a cock since the day I got married."

"But I though you said, my father never liked the idea and wouldn't let you suck him."

"He didn't, but your Uncle Jiraiya, was our best man, and he got your father and me both drunk at the reception. He volunteered to drive us to the house we had rented. When we got there your father had passed out. Uncle Jiraiya felt it wasn't fair for the bride to not have sex on her wedding night, so he taught me how to 69. That way I could have sex and still be a virgin for your father. Jiraiya and I practiced all night until I was able to do it perfectly. Of course we decided not to tell your father since we were sure he wouldn't understand. I admit, Jiraiya wasn't as big as you and didn't shoot as much. You were a little more than I expected. No, the truth is you were a lot more than I expected. If you really want to know, you have a beautiful cock and I plan to suck it a lot more in the future. What do you think of that?"

"I'm ready when you are," Naruto said. "Any time you want to do 69, I'm your man. I'm sure that's on every young man's fantasy list, to suck his mother's pussy while she sucks his cock. If I had known you were willing, we wouldn't be getting this late start in life. I'd have been sucking your pussy when I was a baby."

"You already were sucking my tits when you were a baby."

"Damn, why'd you let me quit?"

"I didn't let you quit. I made you quit. You always wanted to suck me. I hate to admit it but I enjoyed your sucking as much as you did. Most women are ashamed to admit it, but they sometimes get a tingle in their pussies when the baby sucks. I had a girl friend who admitted she even played with herself a couple of time when her baby was nursing."

"I wonder if Aunt Becky likes Jiraiyay sucking her" Naruto said. "You can tell he likes sucking her. I've seen her feeding him a few times. I'll tell you, I'd like it if he doesn't."

"Oh, you'd like to suck Becky's tits, huh? Well, Becky may let you suck her tits and anything else you wanted. She likes sex better than ice cream. And I happen to know that she doesn't get enough. For now though I think you're going to have all the sex you want right here. Or would you rather fuck Becky than your old mom?"

"Mom, I would rather fuck you than anyone else in the world. Even the top movie stars. But are you really serious, are you going to let me fuck you?"

"I feel like the worst slut in the world and on the one hand I'm ashamed that I am doing these things with my own son. On the other hand I haven't been as excited about sex since I was sixteen and looking forward to having a cock inside me. As long as you want me, I have decided to have any kind of sex with you that you can dream up. For this whole week, while your father's gone, I want you to sleep with me. And anytime he is gone you can treat me like your girlfriend or your wife. You don't need a condom to fuck me, I had my tubes tied long ago, even though I'm only thirty seven. But we do it when and where I say. Is that a deal?"

"Do you think any boy in his right mind would turn down something like that? I decide what…you decide when and where. Hell yeah, it's a deal."

Just the thought of all the things he wanted to do to he, caused Naruto's cock to spring to attention.

"Well, I see the rest of you agrees too." Kushina laughed. "Since that thing already spit at me once maybe you could help me to cum. would you like that? Would you like to make your mommy cum?"

"Oh god, mom, I'll do anything you want to make you cum."

Kushina sat down on the floor, pulled a pillow from the sofa and laid back against it.

"Why don't you use your tongue and explore my thighs, my belly and my pussy?"

Naruto dropped to his knees between her legs. He stretched out on his belly with his face over her belly button. Without waiting for anymore instructions he drug his tongue across her pink-flushed stomach. Kushina watched as he began his journey around her private parts. When he dipped into her belly button he drilled the tip into the curled center. On his first try he hit the little spot that sent a charge shooting to her pussy.

"Oh, Naruto, oh baby you hit the trigger, I felt it right in my hot little spot. I've heard of that, but I never had it happen before. Keep going, keep exploring me. Mommy loves it."

Naruto continued to lick her bare belly as she reacted to the tiny touches. Her stomach jerked as he traced wet lines across her tender flesh. The trail led slowly downward until he was feeling the light curls of her pubic hair. He stopped and switched down to her thighs. He started just above the knees and licked long lines up to a point just below her now spread pussy lips. Then he dropped back and started another line. Lick, lick, lick his tongue worked up the tender inside of her leg. Kushina groaned and spread her legs wide to allow him free access. Naruto was thrilled as he gazed on the quivering open lips of her sex. Kushina panted and squirmed continuously as his tongue traced long lines on her sensitive skin surface. Naruto switched legs and again sent her into spasms as he tongued her ultra-sensitive flesh. Kushina gritted her teeth and clamped her eyes shut.

"Do it, honey. Lick it. Lick mommy's hot cunt. Lick it. Hurry, hurry, baby."

Naruto was shocked by her use of the word cunt. Before they started having their love meetings, he had never heard her use any swear words, now she was using every sex word he had ever heard. It made him so hot, he was afraid he was going to shoot all over the rug while he sucked her.

He adjusted his position and slipped his hands and arms under her legs to raise them up. Kushina complied and pulled her feet back and raised her knees. This new position put Naruto at a level with her open lips. He eased forward and allowed the tip of his pink tongue to touch the tender petals. As he ran it up the inner lips, Kushina gasped for air and hunched her ass toward his moving tongue.

"Ahhhhhh, Baby, ohhhh godddd."

Naruto hoped he wouldn't shoot. His cock was being ground against the rough carpet and it was tickling the end. He wanted to rise up and sink it balls deep into the pussy his tongue was caressing. It was hard to keep his mind focused on satisfying his mom instead of himself. Even though her pussy was the center of his attention. He liked the taste of her and repeated his actions of starting at the bottom and running his tongue up the swollen lips of her sex. He drew back to get a look and take better aim and watched as the hood retreated from her clit and the head became exposed. He immediately targeted that little shaft. He first flicked it with his tongue, then wrapped his lips around its end. And sucked.

"Ohhhhhhh, godddddd, tooooo hotttt, toooooo hottt, eeeeeeeeeeee, ohhhhhhhhhh, suck, suck, suck it, ohhhh, my goddddd mommy's cumming, I'm cumming, cummmmmmming." Kushina thrust her pussy up, driving Naruto's chin into her opening and burying his face between hot wet pussy lips.

Naruto sucked and drove his lips in and out against the throbbing clit, then lowered his aim and drove his tongue into her waiting opening. Kushina dropped her ass back to the floor and clamped her legs around Naruto's head, locking his mouth onto her open pussy. Juice flooded from her channel and coated his face.

Naruto shot his load into the carpet and humped the rough surface as he tongue fucked his mother.

Kushina opened her eyes as Naruto drove his cock against the floor. Later, baby she thought, later you'll have a warm slot to thrust that hard cock into. She let out the breath she had been holding, and began her descent into a warm glow.

I made her cum, Naruto thought. I made my mother cum. He was thrilled beyond words.

Kushina lay with her legs splayed open like a mare that had been ridden too long and too hard. It was a wanton pose and she didn't care that her son was looking at her lying like an old whore. His fantastic loving had caused it and he should get the benefit of seeing the results.

"Naruto, honey that was wonderful. You got me so hot I couldn't hold off until you really got into tonguing me. I've never been loved so well. I saw what happened to you. I'm sorry. Later I'll make it up to you. More than you can imagine. For now why don't you take me upstairs and give me a good shower. I'll just stand and you do all the soaping, washing and drying. Would you like that?"

"I'd love it, mom. Can I take as long as I want on each spot?"

"As long as you want, and I hope you take a long time on some spots. My god, Naruto, you're getting hard again. Ohhhh, we're going to have a wonderful week, baby."

After an hour of touchy feely in the shower, Naruto and Kushina needed a break. Naruto left to see one of his friends; Kushina stretched out on her bed, and a few minutes later drifted off to sleep. She slept most of the afternoon. Her dream was of a pussy with legs running around ahead of a cock with wings. At some point the cock drove the pussy into a dead end and when the pussy opened, thrust itself into the pussy's center. Kushina woke with a start. She wasn't sure of the dream's meaning, but had little doubt that her mind was mulling over the situation with her son.

Was she really ready to commit to an incestuous relationship? Not just masturbating and sucking, but a full blown fuck session. Was she going to allow Naruto to penetrate her pussy and spray her insides with his seed? True, she couldn't get pregnant, but his seed would fill her vagina, her womb, coat her insides with cum and sperm from her own son. He would hear her most intimate grunts and groans, feel her pussy thrusts as she rose on heels and shoulders trying to get her fill of his rock hard cock. Hear and feel her clawing struggle to draw his cock as deep into her channel as was humanly possible to penetrate. He would hear her whimpering and crying as her orgasm opened her womb to his spurting cock tip. And once he had penetrated her to her core, she would no longer be just mom. She would be his mistress. She would be at his beck and call, ready to fuck or suck at his wish. Once having tasted his huge cock in her pussy she would be able to deny him nothing. Sometime over the past week she knew she had already made her decision, she almost couldn't wait to feel his enormous rod slide between her hot swollen pussy petals. The thought of his cum spraying her insides caused her channel to swell with fluid and pearl like drops appeared along the flushed tingling lips of her aroused sex. She heard Naruto come home…it was time.

"Honey, why don't you get your shower, and I'll be down in a minute. I thought we'd eat later…maybe order in a pizza."

"Okay, mom. I'm not hungry right now anyway. Jiraiya and I stopped for a burger earlier."

Naruto walked by Kushina's bedroom door slowly, hoping to get a glimpse of his mother naked or dressing, but the door was tightly closed. He was tempted to just open it and walk in, but he still wasn't sure if he could get away with something like that yet. Things had been going pretty cool and he didn't want to screw anything up.

He finished his shower and slipped on a pair jeans and a T. He drifted down to the family room and flicked on the TV. There was a girls' volleyball game on some beach and he watched as tits and ass bounced around his screen. He decided he would like to fuck the server on the blue team, and maybe, if she begged, he'd do the girl in the middle of the front line. He was deep in his fantasy when Kushina appeared in the doorway.

The straight skirt of her business suit stopped at the tops of her knees. White hose covered her beautiful legs and her dainty feet were encased in dark blue heels. Her coat was tastefully form fitting. A white ruffled blouse buttoned to the neck was topped off with a wide bow. Red lipstick splashed across sensuous lips accenting her auburn hair which rested lightly on her shoulders.

Naruto had seen his mother this way many mornings as she prepared to leave for work. He was always struck by her beauty. She looked like a professional model from one of the women's mags. But this time his face fell.

"Did they call you into work? I thought we were going to spend the evening…ah you know…together."

Her face had a Mona Lisa smile. "No, I don't have to go to work. I'll be in the kitchen," she said. She turned and walked down the short hall.

Naruto felt his cock begin to swell as he watched her firm ass wiggle away. God, she's sexy, he thought. Then realization hit him. It was for him…she had dressed for him. He jumped up and followed her to the kitchen.

Kushina was standing at the sink leaning over slightly, the same as she had been standing on the day of their first sexual contact. Naruto waited for a moment then crossed the kitchen to stand behind her. He hesitated only an instant then eased forward to plant his now hard cock between the firm cheeks of her beautiful ass. Kushina sighed as his heavy meat spread her globes apart. She gently pushed back against the probing cock head.

Naruto slowly ground his cock against her ass. He probed her as he had done on a number of occasions when his father had been only a few feet away. Now there was no one to worry about, no one to keep him from sticking his blood filled cock between the round warm globes of his mother's ass. Naruto wasted no time, he slipped his hands around under her arms and hefted her breasts under the snug coat. They felt different to him. Softer. He tried unbuttoning the coat, but the button hole was snug and he fumbled time after time.

"Tear it open, pull it," she said. She ground her ass against his cock.

Naruto jerked and the two buttons clattered into the sink. He cupped her breasts and felt the big rigid nipples between his fingers. Now he knew what felt different, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her round firm breasts were full and warm and heaving as she panted with lust. Naruto didn't even try opening the buttons on Kushina's blouse. With shaking fingers he ripped the front open and thrust his hands inside to fondle the twin mounds of white flesh.

"Oh, god, Naruto, oh god, play with them, honey, they need played with."

Naruto was happy to comply with her moaning wishes. He rolled the large firm nipples between his thumb and forefinger, squeezed, and kneaded each in turn, all the while forcing his stiff cock between his mother's ass cheeks. Finally he realized he was able to thrust almost to her puckered hole. Usually he couldn't get the deep, there was only one way he could go that far. He grabbed Kushina's hips and turned her around to face him. Stooping down he thrust his hand under the skirt, but the tightness kept him from being able to reach all the way. He backed up and grasping the hem slowly raised her skirt. He passed the tops of her stockings and saw the straps of her red garter belt. Then suddenly her uncovered lips came into view. His guess had been right she was naked…there were no panties to block his view or his hand.

Kushina groaned as Naruto cupped her throbbing wet pussy. She leaned forward and clamped her lips to his. Her tongue thrust into his mouth and they dueled with pointed tongues as both dripped juice from the intense contact.

Naruto slid his fingers the length of her open swollen lips and finally tweaked her white nubbin as it jutted from its sheath. Kushina growled and bit his lip.

"Push your finger in, honey, two…three…all. Oh god, oh god oh god." Kushina shook as pleasure overtook her.

Naruto thrust two fingers into the saturated cavern and then another. He bent over and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Kushina gurgled like a leaking faucet. Her pussy seemed to suck on his fingers like a little mouth. He wanted to grab his cock, jack-off, fuck something with it, anything…his hand, her cunt…any hole. He pushed his hips against her thigh and Kushina felt his super rigid cock like a pole against her leg.

"Take it out, take your cock out, hurry, Naruto, and take it out. Now now!" Kushina hissed.

Naruto let go of her pussy and opened his belt. A flick of the zipper and his jeans fell to the floor. Using his thumbs he forced down his underwear and kicked both across the room. He stood next to his mother with his steel hard cock raging out in front as he returned to fingering her pussy.

Kushina grabbed Naruto's cock at the base and stroked it to the top. They stood hip to hip. Her right hand caressing his cock and his right hand fingering her pussy. Naruto wanted to shoot, his cock was aching for release.

Suddenly Naruto was going to have his way. He knew what would solve his desire and now he wasn't to be denied. He shifted slightly until he was directly in front of his mother. He leaned forward against her and stooped, driving his knees between her legs forcing them apart. Then as he straightened he rotated his hips forward and felt his cockhead contact his mother's saturated heat driven pussy lips. The contact thrilled both mother and son and as Naruto continued to press his cock between her swollen lips Kushina squatted and hunched forward opening herself up to his raging cock. Naruto felt the opening stretch as his mighty meat speared into his mother's sopping channel which closed around his flesh as it drove to her womb. He drove upward and Kushina's ass slipped up onto the counter as he raised her with his cock. Her legs encircled his waist, her high heels digging into his taunt muscular ass. He was only half way to the bottom of her sex when he began spraying her insides with cum. Kushina screamed as she added her juices to his offering to lust.

Narutommmmmm, oh god, your cock, your cock, Narutommmm. Mommy's cumming, I'm cumming.

"Mom, mom, ohhh I'm shooting, shooting, it's so good, oh god it's so good. I'm fucking you, really in your pussy and shooting. ohhh mom, shooting.

They both continued to thrust, driving him deeper into her fluid filled channel, even as the passion was receding. It would remain the most intense mind blowing orgasm either would ever experience

"Oh, push it in deeper, honey. Push, push."

"I wish I could get my whole cock and balls in you, mom"

"That would be lovely, baby. Mommy would like it if you could get balls and all in. In fact I would like to shove your whole body up my pussy. Is that a terrible thing to admit to someone? Especially your own son, who has just given you the best fuck of your life. How do you thank your own son for being the best fuck you've ever had?"

"Well, mom you could start by letting him fuck you again." Naruto pulled out of her causing Kushina to protest. Naruto turned her around and bent her over the sink. This is the way it had first started, this is the way he wanted to fuck her. Hard. Then with her skirt still around her waist and her beautiful round ass displayed above white thigh-high stockings and red garter belt, he slipped his again steel hard cock into the puffy pussy lips flushed and throbbing between her parted thighs.

"Oh baby, yes put it in mommy. Put that big hard bar in mommy's pussy."

Naruto watched as his massive hard-on spread his mother's cunt open even more. This time he was determined to give her a fucking they would both have time to enjoy. He felt his cock bottom against her womb and he pulled back and thrust again. Kushina mewed like a kitten begging for milk. Naruto began a steady rhythm. Kushina hung onto the counter, grunting each time Naruto drove into her clasping channel. But his mother was too sexy, watching her sexy ass, holding on to her shapely hips, he had waited too long to fuck her the first time. He couldn't hold out any longer, he buried his cock deep as his cum boiled finally erupting from the head of his pulsing cock into his mother's sucking sex.

"Mom, I'm cumming, cumming."

"Me too, baby. Mommy couldn't hold off either, she needed your big cock so bad, needed it, needed it, ohhhh Narutommmmm." Kushina shook as the fluid gushed around Naruto's cock and trickled down her leg. God, she thought, he is a good fuck.

Naruto kept his belly tight against her until his knees began to shake. He backed away from her and sat down at the table. It took a few minutes to catch his breath. Kushina stood, back to the sink, tits and pussy bared, legs spread, gasping

"Sorry about the coat and blouse, mom. I didn't mean to tear it."

"It's okay, honey. It's an old outfit, and I did mean for you to tear it. Probably other things will get torn at times. I think our love making is going to have some wild sessions."

"Mom, were you serious about me sleeping with you tonight?"

"Yes, but I think I've changed my mind."

"Aww, mom, why?"

"Oh, you can spend the night in bed with me, honey, but I doubt if we are going to get any sleep. That is unless your cock and your tongue wear out." Kushina giggled.

"Or unless your mouth, pussy and ass can't take it," Naruto said.

"My ass? Who said anything about my ass?"

"I love your ass."

"Oh my god. My ass. I know we're not going to get any sleep."

Their touching and feeling and finally fucking in the kitchen had started Naruto's motor running and he was ready to take his mother to bed. He knew this was going to be the night when he got his way. He could tell by her actions that Kushina was also ready for the final act in their little game. Naruto caressed Kushina's ass as they went up the stairs to their rooms to change into something more comfortable and, he hoped, sexier. As Naruto picked out just the shorts of his boxer style PJ's in his room, Kushina was standing naked in front of her closet looking over her nighties. When the doorbell rang and someone opened the door to the kitchen. Kushina looked at the clock in surprise…it was almost nine-thirty who would be stopping by at this time of night?

"Hello, Kushina…are you home? Hello?"

Kushina recognized Hinata Harris, next to Carrie Hinata was her closest friend. "Oh no," she thought. "What could she want now?"

"Be right down, Hinata. Have a seat." Damn, Kushina thought. Damn, damn, damn. I'll have to get rid of her. There was a light tap on her door. She hurried over and pulled it open.

Naruto stared at his mother's nipples- rigid from the cool air rushing over them- then trailed his eyes to the tuft of hair on her Venus mound. Stepping inside he dropped to his knees and reaching out grabbed the cheeks of her ass drawing her forward. Before Kushina was quite aware of what was happening he had driven his wet tongue between the lips of her pussy and licked upward across the still sensitive tip of her clitoris. She gasped in surprise and pleasure. Before she could stop him he had pumped his tongue in and out of her moistening lips half a dozen times. Kushina groaned. She was instantly as hot as she had been earlier.

"Naruto, no, please, no. I have to get dressed. Have to go down stairs. She'll think it's funny if I don't go down or tell her to come up."

"Tell her to call for a pizza, we were going to have one anyway. It'll keep her busy," Naruto said. If she has her way she'll talk all night. I want to go to your bed early.

"I said you could decide what you wanted to do to me…I would decide when."

"Tell her. It's important," he insisted.

Kushina called down to Hinata and convinced her to call for the pizza while Kushina got ready.

"Okay what was so important?"

Naruto dropped his PJ bottoms. His rigid cock stood purpled headed between them. He pulled her toward the bed.

"Lay down a minute, please."

Kushina was reluctant, but she did as he asked. He probably wants to suck me until I cum she thought. Well, that shouldn't take long. Her pussy was still itching for cock after their quickie afternoon session. Wanting to get her hands wrapped around his massive cock helped convince her it would only take a minute for both of them to cum. She spread out and made room for him on the bed. As she expected he knelt between her legs and began kissing her quivering stomach. Wet lips and a wet tongue trailed up to her breasts and flicked first her right nipple then her left. The nipples stiffened and Kushina arched her back slightly as her tits reached for his sucking mouth. He did it again and again. His teeth nipped the rigid flesh. The pink tongue flicked out and tortured the tan ring of nerves surrounding the hard protrusion. He lapped her full bulging breast with saliva-laden swipes. And lapped, and lapped. At first gently, then with more demanding suction his hot mouth devoured the nipple, the areola and finally the whole front quarter of her firm breast. It was cannibal like. If he had chewed her flesh she couldn't have felt more consumed. She wanted to scream, to cry, and to claw him, to bite him, to cum and cum. Her passage flooded, a stream of fluid bathed her channel and petal like lips.

Suddenly his mouth was gone…where? What had happened? She needed it…that tongue, those lips…not now - he couldn't quit. She grabbed his head as wet trails streaked back and forth across her stomach, going lower, ever lower, He rustled the hair on her mound, sucked it between his clamping lips. It pulled pleasantly on the cleft below. She spread her legs giving him room…arched her back again, wanting his mouth on her penis like clit thrusting from under its hood.

But he kissed and licked down the crease between her swollen pussy and her thigh. Nibbling bird like on the rise of her lips leading to her open inner lips, to her dripping channel. Now and then nipping on her inner lips, mixing his saliva with her slippery dew.

Naruto slid his hands and arms one after the other under her upper thighs and cupped her hot firm rounded ass cheeks. He slid to his belly and placed himself on a level with her dripping, spread, and pink pussy. Unable to control herself, Hinata long gone from her thoughts, she reached down and spread the lips of her saturated cunt, opening her channel, exposing her clit, wishing she could draw his whole head into her screaming opening.

"Suck me, baby. Eat me. Eat mommy's pussy, honey. Lick it. Please, baby, I need to cum. Right now. I need it. Turn around and let me play with your cock. I'll suck you. I want to feel your hard pole."

But Naruto had thought about this all day and was not going to be denied, Hinata or no Hinata. Although he knew it hadn't been that long since his mother had called down to her, he didn't want Hinata walking in on them.

"Tell Hinata you'll be right down, but tell her to wait for the pizza man…hurry tell her before she comes up."

Kushina didn't want to be bothered she wanted her pussy sucked, her clit licked…in fact she wanted fucked…who could be bothered with Hinata. But some rational part of her brain knew she had to fend off Hinata and any chances of her coming up to her bedroom.

"Be right there, Hinata." She called. "Hang on for the pizza man and I'll be done by then. Money is in the little jar on the kitchen counter. I…I need to take a quick shower."

"All right, if I'm not asleep by then," Hinata called back.

"Hurry, baby, Kushina whispered to Naruto. Suck my pussy. Hurry, hurry. If I don't cum soon, I'm going to die." She tried to reach his hard meat trapped between his belly and the bed. Soon she was distracted by his tongue and quit trying.

Naruto grunted as he buried his face between the hot wet lips of Kushina's flowing pussy. His tongue wriggling down, down into her passage. .

Kushina gurgled deep in her throat. God, he was good. Hitting all the right spots. She was seconds from cumming.

Then it stopped as Naruto raised his head from her wide spread pink flesh.

Kushina groaned. "No, don't stop, honey. Lick, lick. Suck me. Baby, suck me. Suck my clit - make me cum, hon. Make mommy cum. Please, please. We can't do anything that is too noisy, she'll hear us."

But Naruto knew what he was doing. He had wanted to get her so hot she couldn't say no to anything he wanted to do. He was sure she was ready. Sliding his hands under her ass he lifted her higher and there before him was his target, his prize. There below her dripping pussy tucked between the firm globes of her ass was her puckered hole. Clean, pinkish tan, clenching as she tightened her ass to thrust her pussy up into the air. He stuck his tongue out as far as possible and lowered his head. The tip of his tongue flicked against her tight anus. Kushina gasped. He flicked the tight ring again.

"No, baby. Not there, not there."

His tongue again flicked her butt and she quivered as though she had touched an electric wire. He raised his head and looked once again at the clenching ring, then his head dropped and his rigid tongue pierced his mother's ass and drove into her.

Kushina whimpered, gasped as her lungs demanded air. Unbidden she grabbed her legs behind her knees drawing them up alongside her head.

"Oh my god, my god. I'm going to cum, going to cum, I'm cumming. Oh, great god. Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Goddddddd. Your tongue's in my ass, in my ass. Oh, god, so dirty, so nasty. Tongue me, baby. Can't stop cumming. Ohhhhhh, again, I'm cumming again. Ohhhhhhhhhh. Your tongue, Oh god, your tongue is in my butt. You wanted my ass, didn't you, baby. I can't believe you did it."

He thrust into her butt time after time and she continued to wiggle and squirm. She couldn't begin to describe the feeling. Nothing in her life had prepared her for the shock of her son doing such a thing and the thrill of him committing such an act on his own mother. Her ass tingled and involuntarily twitched each time he tongued her. She never suspected she would like such a thing. Now she wondered if she would ever get enough of his nasty tongue. She couldn't wait until she could return the favor to her loving son.

"Give me your cock. I want to suck you. Come on, I want your hard shaft in my mouth."

Naruto rotated in the bed and placed his prick next to Kushina's face but he continued to thrust his tongue into Kushina's up turned ass. He had never done anything in his life that gave him such a thrill. Suddenly his cock was enveloped in a velvet tube. Her lips went down and down until he felt the tip of his dripping cock touch the narrow opening into her throat. He felt her swallow and his cock moved deeper. She swallowed again and he knew he was down into her throat. Her hand was pumping his prick between her mouth and his belly and her head was moving back and forth as his cock slid in and out of her throat. She was deep throating him. It was a first for both of them. She wanted to literally suck his whole body inside her. She also knew that later, after Hinata left, she was going to let her son fuck her brains out. They could sleep tomorrow. In fact she was going to tell him that he could fuck her for the rest of his life if he wished. Then she felt his balls jerk, and his cock head swell. Kushina had never sucked a cock to completion and wasn't sure what to expect. She certainly wasn't prepared for the gusher of cum that flooded her mouth and shot straight into her stomach. Shot after shot rained down her throat, filled her mouth and poured from her mouth to run down her chin. In the midst of the spray she realized the taste of her son's cum was very pleasant. Naruto shot his load into his mother's mouth and at the same time tongue fucked her ass. The cum gushing down her throat and the tongue going in and out of her ass was too much for Kushina and gasping and gurgling she thrust her pussy and ass against Naruto's face as another cum roared through her. They clung together for a few minutes until the shivering and thrusting stopped then flopped to the side of the bed and lay huffing and puffing next to each other.

They heard a car stop in front of the house.

"Pizza man is here," Naruto forced the words out.

They waited for the doorbell and Hinata's call. Instead they heard the door open and close. The car pulled away. A voice came from the front door area.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you? Where is everyone?"

"Oh my god," Kushina said. "It's your father!"

Naruto rolled off the bed, scrambling to his feet. He raced to pick up his pajamas and headed for the bedroom door. Kushina grabbed the sheets and stripped them from the bed.

"Hurry, hon, hurry. Then she stopped and looked toward her son and lover. "Naruto…come here."

"What?"

"Come here," she said moving quickly toward him. Dropping the sheets she flung both arms around his neck.

"Thank you Lover, that was marvelous. And I'm yours for anything you want for as long as you want it." She stared into his eyes. "Anything. Do you understand?"

"Do you mean…"

"I mean anything! Now get out of here." Smiling Naruto left the room and raced down the hall. Kushina grabbed the sheets and retreated to the bathroom and the shower. Before she closed the door she remembered to squirt two or three shots of air freshener into the room. In the bathroom she jammed the sheets into the clothes hamper and turned on the shower. She was shaking with nervous excitement by the Naruto she stepped into the warm stream spraying from the showerhead. She soaped quickly, flushing away all surface traces of their love making, but between her legs her pussy fluttered and her ass twitched. God she wished he'd had time to shove his hard cock into her hungry pussy. She had passed the point of letting her son fuck her…she was ready to demand that he bury his hot penis in her needy channel. When had this switched from a game to a new life style she wondered?

A minute later there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, surprise, I'm home. Are you okay?" He rattled the door. "Why is the door locked? Hinata said you had been up here quite a while. Oh, yeah, and the pizza is here," her husband Minato said.

"I always lock the door when you're not home. I don't want a Bate's Motel - Psycho scene in my shower. Something I ate didn't agree with me, but I feel great now. How come you're home? What happened to the case?"

"Client agreed to settle so they called me on the plane. I got off in Chicago and headed straight back on the next plane home. Where's Naruto?"

"In his room I guess. Better tell him about the pizza. I'm almost done. Why don't you entertain Hinata and I'll be right down. Glad you're home." She tried to convince herself that she meant it, but the truth was she wasn't thrilled with his return.

Minutes later she hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. Hinata, Naruto and Minato were munching on slices of pizza.

"We're waiting on you," Minato said with a grin.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. Like one pig waits on another."

"I was beginning to think you were entertaining a lover up there," Hinata said.

Naruto coughed.

"Slow down, Naruto. There's plenty of pizza." Minato said.

"It's really good, "Naruto said. "I guess I was just rushing it."

"I can't tell. I've still got this funny taste in my mouth," Kushina said with a straight face.

Naruto coughed even harder.

"Be careful, Naruto. I'll have to practice my Hindlick maneuver," Hinata said.

Naruto turned bright red, and Kushina laughed uproariously. Minato grinned.

"I think you mean Heimlich maneuver," he said.

It was Hinata's turn to redden. "Oh, yes, I guess." She laughed. "Still, he is very handsome."

"I'd say at his age he would prefer your method, Hinata," Kushina said still wiping the tears from her eye after the hard laughing.

"Mom," Naruto said.

"Kushina, you're embarrassing him. I think Naruto is a little more naive than that. He's probably never even heard of such things," Minato said.

Hinata turned to Naruto and putting one arm around him pulled him against her. Firmly planting one 38 c tit into his manly chest.

"We're only teasing you, Naruto. I don't want to embarrass you," she said. She was surprised by the rock hard cock she found pressing against her. Damn, she thought, this kid is hung. Naruto liked the feel of Hinata's tit pushing on his flesh, and carelessly let his hand brush her ass as he lifted his hand to her back. His cock jumped as he felt the heat from her body engulf it. Hinata was slow to release him. Her pussy gave a little twinge. Kushina noticed the tiny signs of arousal on both Hinata and Naruto. She wasn't sure she liked it.

Why don't we all go in the family room where we can sit down?

Minato grabbed the pizza box and Hinata the paper plates and napkins.

"Naruto you can help me with the drinks," Kushina said. As the others went ahead she and Naruto stayed behind.

"Don't eat too heavy," Kushina said smiling. She patted her pocket. "I'm going to give your dad one of his sleeping pills. That is if you're up to it?"

"I'm so hard I could bore holes in wood with it."

"Just don't try boring any holes in Hinata."

"Mom."

"Don't "mom" me. I saw that little game."

Naruto laughed. "Her tit sure is firm. Her ass isn't bad either." Kushina glared at him. "Mom, I'm only teasing you. You're everything I want. I could tell by her actions more than a month ago that Hinata would let me fuck her…Ino too. Since you and I have been playing around it seems they are suddenly available. I don't know why."

"I do. You have that look about you. You're more assured. It's a signal women get from a ready to fuck male. Especially a male that some other female finds attractive enough to fuck. Well, we better get in there before we have to explain what we're doing."

"I know what I'd like to be doing."

"Later, baby, later," she whispered. "Someday, maybe I'll even let you do Hinata and Ino."

"Oh god, mom. You just made me start to drip and I'm so hard I could hang a six pack on it."

"Cans or bottles?" she said.

Kushina stopped abruptly at the family room door. She sighed contentedly as Naruto ran into her, burying his rigid cock between the cheeks of her ass. She ground her ass against his swollen member. After a moment she moved on. Naruto did his best to hide his massive rod.

Thirty minutes later Minato decided he was too tired to stay up, Hinata also left for home and Kushina said it was her bed Naruto. Naruto locked the doors and went to his room His mother's quick squeeze of his cock was the only sign that there may be later developments.

He wanted to grab his heavy meat and drive his hand up and down the shaft, but his mother had said she wanted more tonight and he wanted to be prepared to do whatever she wanted. Though, she had told him that she was his for anything forever. He was still tossing and turning in frustration when he heard the creak of the door. He froze.

Suddenly there she was like a ghost. Pale in the reflected moonlight. Even in the dim light he could see her nipples thrusting against the breezy fabric of her gown. She was more beautiful each he saw her. Each time she came as a lover. She stopped before him and slowly raised her hem…lifting it up and up…carrying the gown up and over her head to stand revealed in all her glory. Twin nipple topped tits thrust forward, back arched, legs spread slightly and her down covered pubic mound shoved out like a gift to his glorious rigid pole. She flowed to him and kneeling before him grasped his shaft between her caressing hands, hands steeped in warm oil. She massaged the oil into his skin adding even more heat than they already contained. Like bird wings her fingers played up and down the throbbing flesh. He leaned back on his elbows wanting to force his meat into the hot sheath of a woman's receptacle. Struggling to keep from shooting a massive charge of white cum from balls already full from the earlier priming of his mighty pump. She knew, but still she played… feather touches of the butterfly on a column of oiled meat.

He could stand no more. Grabbing her he pulled her onto the bed and pinned his steel hard shaft between them.

"Get on it…I need you to ride it…before I explode I need to be in you."

"Yes, baby, and you will. But first I want to watch you shoot your white rope of cum up in the air and over my face, my belly, my tits, everywhere. All that juice…please, baby. Everywhere. Your juice."

Turning she grasped his rigid meat with both hands and began pumping.

"No. You've always had your way. You said today, everything was mine, anytime. So, over. Roll over." He clutched her hip and against some resistance he turned her over on to her stomach.

"Get on your knees." As she rose his fingers played with her saturated pussy. She was so hot that fluid dripped from her open lips. She spread her knees wide to give him access to her sex.

"Alright, baby. If that's what you want, mommy wants it too. Bury your beautiful meat in mommy's pussy. All the way, baby, all the way. Fill me with your juice, your white juice. Fill me." Kushina dropped her face into his pillow and raised her firm round sexy ass into the night air. Naruto knelt behind her and crouched down slightly. His tongue flicked out and stroked her dripping pussy. Kushina groaned. Again Naruto licked the length of her swollen lips. Kushina wiggled and growled as his tongue dipped between her pink fluttering petals. He lowered his head and his tongue flicked her clit…she gurgled and uncontrollably humped her ass. Naruto raised his head and the hard tip of his tongue pierced her puckered hole. Kushina pumped her ass up and down and thrust it back hoping to find release for the massive orgasm waiting just below the surface of her quivering lips.

Naruto straightened and leaning forward placed his oil covered dripping cock less than an inch away from Kushina's tiny pink puckered hole. Then with a fluid motion smooth as soft butter he slid his massive red cock into Kushina's ass. Kushina grunted like a rooting pig but the cock eased in inch after inch. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop the invader, and she wanted to tell him that she was his mother, instead she had the most massive orgasm of her life. Naruto's cock slid in and as the orgasm eased and began allowing her to come down off her high she felt his thighs stop against her firm rounded ass cheeks. He waited a moment than began a slow action. He drew back and back until Kushina was amazed that he had so much cock in her then he eased it forward again, filling her tube with his mighty meat until again his legs bumped her firm cheeks. She thought she would hurt, she had feared the pain for she knew one day he would fuck her ass. Instead it had happened when she least expected it and now she waited for his next movement, for the next hard thrust into her innards. When it came she welcomed the meaty intruder and even pushed back against him wanting more of the rigid cock to penetrate her. He speeded up his movement and she too increased her drive against his ramming body. Moisture dripped from them as they drove against each other. Kushina didn't want to admit it but she had wanted this since Naruto had first played with her ass at the sink. She knew he was her son, she knew it was incest. At this instant she knew that was adding to the thrill of this glorious fuck.

"Mom, I'm going to cum. I'm going to shoot in you. I'm going to shoot up your butt."

"My ass, baby. You're going to shoot in mommy's ass, honey. Shoot, baby, shoot in my ass, shoot your white ropes in me."

"Now, mom, now…I'm shooting in you."

"I can feel it, baby, uggh, I can feel it. Shoot, shoot, ohhhh I'm going to cum, ohhhh. Oh god fuck me you sweet mother fucker. Fuck mommy's ass, sweet mother fucker. I'm cumming, mommy's cumming. Ohhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh oh fuck…fuck."

Kushina collapsed face down into the pillow with Naruto's massive shaft still embedded in her anal tube.

Naruto supported his body with extended arms. He leaned down and nuzzled Kushina's neck. "I did it, mom. I actually fucked your ass," he whispered.

"I think you still are. Either that or someone stuck a broom handle up my butt." She clinched her sphincter muscle as Naruto began to go soft. "I can't believe how much I like the feel of your big cock in there. I hope you're planning on doing my ass on a regular basis."

"Oh boy, mom, I sure am…at least once or twice a month."

Kushina groaned. Ohh, Naruto,"

"Too much? Well how often did you have in mind?"

She giggled, "I was thinking more like once or twice a week," she said. Kushina wiggled her beautiful rounded ass and flexed her muscles, gripping Naruto's cock near its base.

All the talk about being in her ass and his mother flexing her muscles caused Naruto's cock to stiffen.

"Why don't we do it again," Naruto whispered, "and get a start on this week's count."

"Just having your meat in there is starting my pussy throbbing already. Better fuck me quick or…oh god, I'm going to cum without you, baby. Ohhhhh, sweetie, drive it in me, drive it in.

Naruto drew back and thrust his now steel hard shaft deep into his mother's channel.

Ohhhh, god. I can't believe it, I'm cumming, baby, mommy's cumming. Ohhhhhhh."

Naruto continued to plunge his heavy member extremely hard into her clutching rectum. Kushina drove her solid, silken mounds back against Naruto's belly impaling herself on his thrusting peg. He felt the fluid begin to rise, became aware of that special tickle in his groin as the hot sperm boiled toward the entrance of his tiny cock hole.

"Mom, oh, mom, here it comes, now, I'm cumming, cumming, ohhhhhhh" The white ropes of her son's cum sprayed the walls of Kushina's anal channel, and sprayed, and sprayed. And the thought that her own son was riding her like a mare in heat, that he was not only fucking his mother but fucking her up the ass triggered another blinding orgasm in her pussy and her rectum. She trembled as though being shaken by some strange animal. She humped her ass violently against the thick male member filling her. She went deaf and was unaware of her surroundings except for the meat forcing her ass cheeks apart and spreading her anal tunnel. She crashed to the bed and felt the weight fall from her back, but she left the earth and drifted into oblivion.

Kushina awoke hours later. Naruto was curled around her cuddling her in his arms. His now flaccid cock pressed against her hip. She slid down in the bed and with two fingers raised the limp flesh until she could get the head into her mouth. She sucked almost the whole wrinkled meat inside and held it there for a minute, when she felt the first stirrings in his member she allowed it to slip from between her lips dropping it on his thigh. She stood by the bed and wiped the white trail from her pussy lips and her legs with Naruto's underwear. She certainly didn't want to go to her husband's bed dripping cum from her well-used pussy and ass. She pulled the sheet over him and tiptoed from the room.

In her bedroom her husband was snoring gently. She slipped into bed on her side and allowed her ass cheeks to warm up before backing against Minato. She wished it was her son's ass against her, if it was she'd mount him and fuck him until he passed out. Kushina smiled to herself when she remembered that this all started with her son reaching for a box of cereal. She was still thinking about her little mother fucker when she fell asleep. She didn't know she would fall asleep every night with both her channels filled for years to come.

END. 


End file.
